lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rain Over Me
300px|link=|center Rain Over Me ist ein Lied von Pitbull und Marc Anthony Lyrics Girl, my body don't lie (RedOne) I'm outta my mind Let it rain over me (Mr. Worldwide) I'm rising so high Out of my mind (Marc Anthony) So let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me A billion's the new million Voli's the new vodka 40's the new 30 and baby, you're a rockstar Dale veterana, que tu sabe Mas de la cuenta, no te hagas Teach me baby or better yet, Freak me baby, yes, yes I'm freaky, baby Imma make sure that your peach feels peachy, baby No bougie broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy Powerful yes, that love to get a little nasty ow This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me Dale munequita abra alli, and let it rain over me Girl my body don't lie I'm outta my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me A billion's the new million Voli's the new vodka Light is the new majority, ya tu sabe Next step la casa blanca No hay carro, nos vamos en balsa Mami you know the drill, they will know what I got 'til they read the will I ain't trying, I ain't trying to keep it real I'm trying to keep wealth and that's for real Pero mira que tu estas buena, y mira que tu estas dura Baby no me hables mas, y tirame lo mami chula No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me Dale munequita abra alli, and let it rain over me Girl my body don't lie I'm outta my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Mr. Worldwide, Marc Anthony, tu sabe I was playing with her, she was playing with me Next thing you know, we were playing with three Oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh Oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh I was playing with her, she was playing with me Next thing you know, we were playing with three Oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh Oh oh oh-oh oh oh Rain over me Girl my body don't lie I'm outta my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Rock Kategorie:Pop Kategorie:Marc Anthony Kategorie:Pitbull Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Latin Pop Kategorie:Eurodance Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:Dance-Pop